This invention relates to luminaires, and more particularly, to luminaires having a light shield comprised of a flexible material.
Luminaires and also floodlights commonly have a light shield mounted on their periphery which restricts the light from being transmitted from the luminaires and floodlights in a particular direction. Such restriction for one situation may be desired to prevent transmitted light from entering and creating a hinderance to a residence. In order that this function may be provided, it is desired that the light shield extend below the luminaire or out from a floodlight by a sufficient amount to confine the transmitted light distribution to a desired ground area not encompassing the residence of concern. For such confinement it is sometimes necessary for the light shield to extend below the luminaire or out from a floodlight by an amount that may add significantly to the wind loading of the luminaire or floodlight. While these light shields provide for the desired confinement of light, these shields also present certain problems for particular luminaires such as those finding usage in high mast applications.
The relatively long light shields present a wind loading problem which is particularly acute when the high mast luminaires are subjected to high winds such as between 60 to 100 miles per hour typically experienced in storms or hurricanes. The wind loading caused by these relatively long light shields creates an undesirable situation in that the long shields create a relatively high wind loading factor which, in turn, creates an undesired or unsafe stress condition for the structural members mounting the luminaire above the roadway. It is desired that a relatively long light shield be provided that does not present an unsafe wind loading factor to the related high mast luminaire.
In addition to the high mast luminaire consideration, it is desired that the light shield be easily nd quickly adapted to various light distribution situations. For example, it is desired that for one situation a light shield may have a desired first contour and a needed length of about eight (8) inches while for another situation the desired contour may be different and the needed length may be four (4) inches. The actual length and contour may not be known until a person at the site of the luminaires so determines. It is desired that one light shield be provided that is able to be customized, on-site, to fit the various light distributions desired for the related luminaires. Further, it is desired that the light shield be easily adaptable to floodlights and spotlights.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a light shield that is readily adapted to meet the needs of various desired light distributions for the luminaires and other lighting units.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a relatively long light shield that presents a low wind loading factor to the related high mast luminaire.